Electric bicycles, such as pedelecs or e-bikes, enjoy great popularity as an easy-to-use, emission-free means of transportation. Particularly suitable types of bicycles are available for different fields of application. These include, inter alia, bicycles optimized for leisure time use or for the way to work, on the road or in light terrain (for example, city bikes or touring bikes) and e-mountain bikes (E-MTB), which have been developed in various designs for off-road use and especially for mountainous terrain. Electric bicycles offer the possibility to increase the operating radius without overstraining the rider and to increase the average driving speed.
Electric bicycles are known from the prior art, which in addition to a drive unit and a battery unit also have a display unit and a remote control unit for the display unit. The disadvantage of such display units is that they can only be installed in an installation position on the handlebars of the bicycle. The display units are therefore not adaptable to different bicycle geometries and rider preferences. A modular concept including display units which can be mounted on different types of bicycles is therefore not possible, since modified attachments are required in each case.